The Neutron-Vortex Kind of Love
by LovePotion976-JC
Summary: One-shots revolving around Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex's relationship. Different settings and different situations per story. Some will have sequels. Mostly fast forward into the future. :)
1. Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron and all other related things to it. If I were the owner, all episodes would have been similar to 'Stranded'. *wink wink

It was a cold, snowy night in Retroville. People were busy preparing for the Christmas season. Some started decorating their houses, some started giving gifts, some started to unwind and went for a vacation. The people were tired of Retroville, but they can't leave Retroville for some reason. Jimmy Neutron, who is now a prominent doctor, with an established career, found himself lying on his bed, in his parent's house. He was looking in the ceiling when his mom, now much older and more vulnerable than before, called him for dinner.

''Jimmy! Time for dinner!'' His mom called with a cheery voice.

Jimmy quietly went down and saw his parents waiting for him. He sat down on the table with his dad.

''Why did you suddenly want to visit us here, Jimbo? I mean it's a good thing, but we thought that you were busy and that you did not have spare time with all the-'' Jimmy cut off his dad's words.

''Well, dad, it's just… I don't know why, but Retroville is pulling me back. Like whenever I leave this town, I feel nostalgic and lethargic. I become sentimental and I always find myself thinking of my old life,'' Jimmy explained.

His mom opened the radio and sat down with them.

Then Jimmy heard it. That sweet sound. That sweet, sweet sound. Full of feelings, full of meaning. Oh it's just so pleasing to the ears, especially to Jimmy's own ears. They were having dinner, but he wasn't feeling like eating. He just wanted to stare at nowhere. And listen to the music that captivates him every time he hears it.

 _We were destined to be together_

 _But we didn't hold on to our forever_

 _What happened to us?_

 _Ohh, how I long for your smile,_

 _Your laugh and your blue eyes_

 _What happened to us?_

 _Will you go back to me?_

 _If you know how I feel?_

 _If you know that I feel this way?_

 _I'm still hoping you'll come back to me_

 _That you'll embrace me tightly_

 _And kiss me in the night_

 _But this is goodbye, my love_

The lyrics were sad, and every time Jimmy will listen to it, he would feel so alive, yet lifeless at the same time. He would feel loved and special, but lonely at the same time. The song had an effect on him. Well, is it really the song that has an effect or the _one who wrote it_?

JIMMY NEUTRON, MD ONCE AGAIN MIRACULOUSLY CURES ANOTHER CASE OF THE UNIDENTIFIED CONDITION *******

She was in her own elegant house when she read the big news. As she read the news, a tear fell from her right eye, and she didn't know how, why. She looked intently at the pictures she saw in front of her.

''He's still the same. Alluring brown hair, stunning deep blue eyes, perfectly shaped nose, captivating lips,'' she thought.

The lady sniffed, with background music playing from her own radio. It was the middle time of the winter season, and she felt peaceful yet alone. She felt calm yet anxious.

''Would it hurt to visit Retroville?'' She contemplated.

''Yes, it will, Vortex, it will for sure,'' she answered her own question.

Then, suddenly, her radio started playing her song, her creation, and her masterpiece.

 _We were destined to be together_

 _But we didn't hold on to our forever_

 _What happened to us?_

 _Ohh, how I long for your smile,_

 _Your laugh and your blue eyes_

 _What happened to us?_

 _Will you go back to me?_

 _If you know how I feel?_

 _If you know that I feel this way?_

 _I'm still hoping you'll come back to me_

 _That you'll embrace me tightly_

 _And kiss me in the night_

 _But this is goodbye, my love_

And it doubled the pain she was feeling. She reminisced and recalled. Remembered and recollected. The past, the memories, the moments. And most of all, the feelings she felt when she was with him.

She tried to go back and visit Retroville. In fact, Lindbergh Elementary-High School is inviting her to their 15th Annual Métier Talk. Cindy Vortex became a very passionate and renowned pianist-song composer. And to whom did she secretly dedicate all of her songs? To _him_ , of course.

''Only he didn't know,'' she thought, with a feeling of regret.

Back in Retroville, Jimmy's room

After dinner, Jimmy went back to his room, and lied down. He thought and thought. He thought about a lot of things. He thought about the things that were happening to him now, the things to come, and most importantly, the things that had come, things that passed. Basically everything that concerned his past. His special past. He reached for a notebook resting on top of his cabinet. He brushed the cover with his thumb, he opened the notebook and started to read:

January 6, 2003

Notebook,

Today, I finished finalizing my latest invention called the *******. But more importantly, I still don't get why I always feel something different whenever Vortex is near me. She makes me nervous and my heart literally jumps when she's around. I honestly don't get why I'm experiencing all of these bizarre things right now. It only started this month, this year and I'm still looking for a scientific explanation for my undefined symptoms. The 5 of us went to the Candy Bar earlier we were beside each other, and I found myself ordering what she ordered and mimicking her every action. What exactly is this? This feeling? I sometimes catch her looking at me for some unknown reason. Like she wants to say something, but can't. I guess that's all I can say for now.

Jimmy flipped to the next page, a curve on the edge of his lips forming.

February 9, 2003

Notebook,

Cindy and I were alone in the detention room a while ago for causing disturbances in class. Because in History class, she was saying that the Apache tribe is part of the Athapascan Northern linguistic family, well I know for sure that it is part of the Athapascan Southern linguistic family! Well, I always look forward to arguing with her, it serves as an excuse so I can stare deeply at her irresistible rich emerald eyes. I don't know why I'M SAYING THIS, hormones, I guess? Again? Back to the detention room…Well, we just talked and I learned things about her, and she learned things about me that I never actually shared with anyone, even with Carl and Sheen. And it feels like we just created an unusual bond. An unusual connection.

April 24, 2003

I NOW UNDERSTAND WHY I FEEL AND EXPERIENCE STRANGE THINGS WHENEVER I'M WITH CINDY. IT'S CALLED A CRUSH, THEY SAID. SCIENCE SAID.

CRUSH? WHY IS IT EVEN CALLED A CRUSH? WHY WOULD YOU CRUSH A PERSON IF YOU LIKE THEM? YES, OKAY I KNOW, I ADMIT, I LIKE CINDY VORTEX. I LIKE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER. HER EYES, HER PERFECT GREEN EYES, HER CUTE POINTY NOSE, HER ALWAYS BLABBERING MOUTH THAT NEVER FAILS TO ATTRACT ME. UGH! We, once again, went to Mars. For the nth time. But even if it was the nth time, I know for sure that it was the best-est trip to Mars ever. Sheen, Libby and Carl went out of the rocket to explore Mars, it was their request after all. Cindy looked tired and restless earlier, so I told the 3 that they were okay to go, I might just look after Cindy. Okay, so that was kind of making the crush obvious to Libby, she smirked, but who cares. It was spacious in the rocket, it was like one room. She sat on the sofa, and closed her eyes. I stayed in the driver's seat and secretly hoped that she would call my name and tell me to sit beside her, or like even talk to me. I waited and waited. I WAITED PATIENTLY. Then, out of nowhere, I heard her voice, her so sweet voice, calling my name. ''Neutron,'' she slightly moaned, and I felt her pain in an instant. She was sleepy and tired. I don't know why she even came along with us. Well, Libby with us, so maybe she was the reason, oh well.

Flashback:

In the rocket…

''Neutron,'' Cindy moaned while closing her eyes.

Jimmy just turned and looked at her. For some reason, Cindy felt Jimmy's gaze and started talking again.

''I want someone to talk to, talk to me,'' Cindy said, still closing her eyes.

Jimmy took his chance and smiled. He went near her and sat beside her. He was puzzled why she wanted HIM to TALK to HER.

''Vortex,'' He uttered and looked at her intently as if memorizing her every feature.

''Hmm'', Cindy mumbled, still closing her eyes, her voice barely audible.

Jimmy didn't say anything but held Cindy's left hand. He gently squeezed it and looked at Cindy, now her eyes open, looked shocked and surprised at Jimmy's gesture. She kept silent. And he didn't say anything. But it didn't make them feel awkward. It made the atmosphere tensed but exciting. They looked at each other's eyes. Jimmy looked at Cindy's sleepy, groggy-looking eyes. But he still found them mesmerizing and charming. Cindy stared back at Jimmy, she found herself struggling to control her impending smile.

''The most perfect pair of eyes I've ever seen,'' she thought.

Jimmy slowly neared his face to Cindy's. And she was already leaning on the edge of the couch. Neither of them noticed Jimmy's action. It was as if they were just going with the flow…Cindy slowly closed her eyes, not because of sleepiness, but because of the ''moment'' she was anticipating to happen. Jimmy, still nearing his face, was about to cup Cindy's cheeks when Libby, Sheen and Carl barged in the rocket. Cindy and Jimmy quickly pulled away. Swiftly looking away from each other as their cheeks started to heat up and a pink tint became visible afterwards.

''What just happened?'' Sheen asked cluelessly

End of Flashback

continuation of Diary entry

And then the 3 of them entered unannounced and then the moment was ruined! Gosh! It still annoys me so much! Why did they have to enter when I was about to kiss her?! Well, as if I have the strength to kiss her, as if!

July 10, 2003

Notebook,

I confessed to Vortex earlier…. And she had an unsure expression. I'm scared of getting rejected, especially by her. If she rejects me, then it would be painful and hard. We'll never argue again, never be with each other again, never gonna be having adventures again. And we'll never have moments again. If she didn't provoke me, none of these things would have happened!

Flashback:

In Jimmy's lab

Jimmy was working on his unfinished invention when someone dropped from above. And who would it be, if not Cindy Vortex?

Jimmy faced her and returned to work.

''Why are you here, Vortex?'' He asked the blonde.

''Why didn't you tell me that you were tutoring Betty in Math?!'' Cindy yelled, her fists clenching, her teeth gritting. Emphasizing the name 'Betty'' with a tone of disgust. Does she have the right to get jealous? Well, yeah, she and Jimmy have already kissed! What does that mean? Technically, they can be considered a couple already! IF THEY ADMITTED THEIR FEELINGS.

Jimmy looked away from his invention and eyed Cindy.

''What's her problem?'' Jimmy wondered, oblivious and unaware of the fact that she MIGHT be jealous.

''Well she told me to tutor her! What's wrong with that? Why do you care?'' Cindy was bombarded with Jimmy's questions.

''YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY DO I CARE? WHY DO I CARE? UGH! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M WASTING MY TIME ON YOU AND BETTY! YOU CAN GO WITH HER! HECK YEAH! YOU TWO WOULD MAKE A VEEERY GREAT COUPLE! WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER OUT ON YOUR NEXT SESSION? I THINK SHE WOULDN'T MIND AT ALL! LIKE WHY WOULD SHE MIND?...''

While Cindy was busy blabbering and babbling senseless stuff about him and Betty, Jimmy didn't know how to stop Cindy's non-stop mouth. And he doesn't even like Betty! He likes Cindy! Goodness!

''She's so naïve, can't she take a hint?'' Jimmy thought

''LIKE WELL REALLY, WHY WOULD SHE MIND? YOU LIKE HER, SHE LIKES YOU, I DON'T EVEN KNOW, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY SHE LIKES YOU, AND WHY YOU LIKE HER, GOSH WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE WORLD TODAY?! WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER OUT NOW? AS IN NOW?! STUPI-'' Cindy's voice muted, then she completely went silent. Her eyes bulging and wide-opened, she looked above her, seeing Jimmy's face glued to hers. And she felt warmth on her cheeks, it was Jimmy's hands, they were cupping her soft, puffy cheeks and she, in return, blushed so badly. Cindy blinked a few times to check if she wasn't dreaming. Well, she wasn't. After a while, Jimmy pulled away, and held her shoulders. He looked at her raptly, intently, almost burning her with his gaze.

''I like you,'' Jimmy said, without hesitation.

Cindy's pupils grew larger. But she was wearing an unsure expression. A vague one, an ambiguous one. One that cannot be read even by a psychic. She didn't know what to feel, what expression to show. She looked down and went out quickly, leaving Jimmy confused.

End of Flashback

July 12, 2003

Notebook,

IT'S OFFICIAL! CINDY AND I ARE GOING OUT! I FEEL LIKE I'M THE HAPPIEST GUY IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!

Flashback:

The 5 friends were once again, spending their lovely afternoon in the Candy Bar. They talked and smiled, and laughed and shared stories, one after the other. Evening came and Carl needed to go home, he said he was helping his mom to cook dinner. While Sheen and Libby, they were going to watch an Ultra Lord movie together, that left Jimmy and Cindy alone.

''So guys, see ya when we see ya, Cindy, you're going home already right? Jimmy can come with you! Bye guys!'' Libby waved her hand while being pulled away by the very eager Sheen.

''This is a date! This is a date!'' Sheen squealed like an obsessed fangirl in his mind.

Cindy just showed an awkward smile, for the first time in years.

She looked at Jimmy, who was trying to avoid her gaze.

''I guess we should go now,'' Jimmy asked, standing up

''Well, yeah, okay,'' Cindy replied plainly

They exited the Candy Bar and went outside. Cindy kept on looking at Jimmy, who was walking beside her. Jimmy, who was unsure of how Cindy really truly felt about him, did not attempt to do anything that could ''further ruin their friendship'', according to him.

When they were near their houses, Cindy inserted her right hand inside her pocket and got a post-it note , hiding it from Jimmy. She slowly walked ahead of Jimmy, positioned herself in front of him and faced him, walking backwards. She smiled, and he returned the smile.

''Neutron,'' She said under her breath.

She walked towards Jimmy, and held his shoulders.

''Gosh! He's so tall!'' Cindy thought as she put her lips on Jimmy's soft ones.

Everything happened in less than a second.

As Cindy was kissing him, she raised her right leg, and stuck the post-it note on Jimmy's chest. She pulled away and smiled at him, and then she turned left and went inside her house.

Jimmy was left dumbfounded, and his mouth was wide open. When he finally recovered, he got the post-it note and read it:

I LIKE YOU TOO ^^

That was the happiest day of Jimmy's life

End of Flashback

Back in Jimmy's room

Jimmy did not notice himself smiling like crazy and he tried to control his grin, but he can't and he stopped trying. ''Remembering the memories isn't that happy, but isn't also painful,'' He thought. Jimmy did not read the diary entries that followed, for it will just make his heart ache.

Meanwhile, in Cindy house, Cindy was lying in her bed, wide-awake. She can't stop thinking about the things that can happen if she were to visit Retroville. She wanted to go back so badly, but she didn't know how. She, too, decided to return to the memories…

Januray 6, 2003

Dear Diary,

Neutron's been acting strange a lot lately, and I've been wondering for a while why he's become more quiet and reserved. We went to the Candy Bar earlier and I think he caught me looking at him a few times. Gosh! When will he even notice me? I really wanted to ask him earlier a lot of questions, about umm…our relationship. Like, I don't know, he confuses me and makes me think of him. I sometimes regret developing a crush on him because I know that we'll never be together, I mean I don't expect us to be together but I just want to hug him sometimes, to feel him and just look at him all day. I wanted to ask him ''What is our relationship, really?'' earlier, but I was too shy, especially we were with our friends. Oh well…

February 9, 2003

Dear Diary,

Today my mom and dad scolded me because I got a detention. Well, it was fine because Neutron was with me. I never get bored when he's around. And I never get tired of him and his dorky conversations. I kinda spilled some secrets and not-so-nice stuff about me. But who cares? It will serve as a special sort of bond between him and me. Who knows, we might even come up with inside jokes. Hopefully. ^^ I'm still praying and waiting for the day that he will notice me.

July 10, 2003

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG Like OH MY GOSHH! Jimmy Neutron just confessed to me earlier, and I feel like ahhhhhh asdfghjkl. I don't know what to say. I'm so speechless, it was so sudden, it was out of nowhere, he just literally confessed to me! Like it was no big deal! But I still sensed his nervousness and his uncertainty. I'm on cloud nine right now. It's a good thing I went to him and confronted him about Betty, like SERIOUSLY, AS IN SERIOUSLY, WHY DOES SHE EVEN NEED HIM TO TUTOR HER, SHE'S OLDER THAN HIM! UGHH SO ANNOYING! But still, at least he confessed to me already, it's a deal sealed. ^^

July 12, 2003

Dear Diary,

Today was my turn to confess my feelings to Neutron. I felt so light and happy. I felt triumphant and as if a heavy weight was lifted off of my chest. It really felt so good, and I even kissed him, that should be a big hint, together with the post-it note I posted on his chest. Gosh he's so tall now! He's towering over me and I'm just his shoulder level. But I guess I can call us a couple now, like why not, right? Yes, I know, the school would be shocked if they find out. But who cares? YOLO.

Cindy looked up from the diary, from her teenage life's storybook, and cried. Oh how happy she was during those times! Those precious moments! It made her heart ache that she wasn't going to experience any of those again. Never again. That's what she thought. She was bitter and hurt, she wanted to just go back in time and embrace the teenage Jimmy again. Cindy unconsciously hugged herself and closed her eyes. She started reading again.

August 15, 2006

It's done. It's totally done. Jimmy and I are done. Everything is done. It's been exactly 3 hours, 32 minutes 34 seconds since we've broken up. I don't know why we didn't work out. Why? Because of my parents who never approved of him because he was over my level? Because of peer pressure? Because we were too proud and arrogant to be together? What if one of us wasn't boastful and egotistic, would this happen? I never understood why couples break up. All problems have solutions right? Now what happened to me, why did this thing happen to me? I tried my best to control and not take over his life. I didn't, I never, even one second, became the control freak, possessive girlfriend. I tried my best to be the best girlfriend, to be the most ideal, I believed in us, in our forever, in our eternal love, it might sound cheesy, but it's the truth, my heart is aching right now, I can't even handle the pain. It just hurts so bad! Why did I have to prioritize my ego and my studies over him? I want him back, God please help me. Give him back to me please? I promise I would be better…

Cindy continuously wiped her eyes while crying. That was the last diary entry in her diary but the next pages had something written on them.

PLEASE COME BACK TO ME. I LOVE YOU

Jimmy Neutron

And on the next page, she started writing poems and song lyrics to release the unending and torturing pain she was feeling.

 _But please, come back to me, darling_

 _I know you still love me_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I miss you_

 _Please come back to me, darling_

 _I know you still want me_

 _I don't want anybody but you_

 _Stop the hurt my heart is feeling_

 _Show yourself to me, please_

 _I will only love you_

 _Help me please darling,_

 _Come back to me…_

 _I've been thinking,_

 _What went wrong?_

 _Where did we go wrong?_

 _You loved me,_

 _I loved you so dearly,_

 _I know it's been awhile_

 _Since we last saw each other's faces_

 _I still remember the day you left,_

 _The day you left me feeling pain and regret_

 _Oh why did it have to be us?_

 _Us, the victims of love…_

 _We were destined to be together_

 _But we didn't hold on to our forever_

 _What happened to us?_

 _Ohh, how I long for your smile,_

 _Your laugh and your blue eyes_

 _What happened to us?_

 _Will you go back to me?_

 _If you know how I feel?_

 _If you know that I feel this way?_

 _I'm still hoping you'll come back to me_

 _That you'll embrace me tightly_

 _And kiss me in the night_

 _But this is goodbye, my love_

''Goodbye, Jimmy,'' Cindy whispered to herself in the quiet night. She persuaded herself that she was ready to let go. It's been 20 years since they last saw each other. But still, secretly, they kept in touch indirectly. Friends would often tell Cindy stories about Jimmy, and she would read about his success in the news. While for Jimmy, she was still the most beautiful girl in his eyes. And whenever he will hear the sound of a piano playing, he would remember her, and he was proud of her. He regretted leaving her but there was no other choice, there was no other reasonable and logical thing to do, he thought.

But then again, Love needed no reason and it wanted no logic.

2 days later…


	2. Present

2 days later…

Lindbergh Elementary-High School Auditorium

She played the piano very elegantly and very calmly. She wore a dazzling mild fuchsia pink gown. It suited her and accentuated her bodylines. She looked admirable and refined. She never looked at the audience which was composed of the Lindbergh students, faculty and other speakers invited to the event. She pressed keys so slowly and surely, and the audience felt her emotion, her feeling. It made them sad and melancholic. The piece was sad and slow, but it didn't bore them nor did it make them sleepy. It made them feel calm as well. Peaceful, tranquil and serene. It soothed their deepest souls. When she finished the piece, she stood up and smiled at the audience. She walked carefully to the middle and started talking about her career.

''Hello, I'm Cindy Vortex, an alumna of this high school, and I'm here today to share with you my journey towards reaching my dream. I'm here with all of you, today to give inspiration to the youth and to the other members of our society,'' she started

''I was never the most quiet, the most refined girl in my class. Instead, I was the most harsh, most blabbermouth and of course, the most fierce,'' Cindy paused as the audience whispered and laughed. They wouldn't believe her after she played the piano so gracefully, sophisticatedly.

''Believe me or not, I never even thought that I would be a pianist,'' she added.

''At first, when I was a kid, I wanted to be a lawyer, because I honestly thought that it was the most suitable career for me. And so I tried developing my communication skills, and my critical thinking skills, because that was obviously what you needed in the court,'' Cindy looked at a number of students who she thought looked bold and were like her.

''And then, I met a guy-'' Cindy was cut off by the audience's whispers and murmurs, laughs and giggles.

''No, it's not what you think,'' She was cut off again by the audience playfully smiling at her and teasing her. The girls giggled and the boys laughed with their deep voices. After the audience toned down, Cindy started speaking again.

''So I met this guy, he was so smart and he was brilliant and was a bright student like me. But he had more skills, he knew more things. And it caused me to feel bad and sad because he became the top 1, instead of me. But then it came to a point where we would fight every single day because of simple matters-''

''LOVE HATE!'' A girl yelled from the back of the auditorium.

Cindy just smiled and continued.

''We would argue about historical facts, scientific explanations and some other nonsense matters. But it developed my debating skills, which were also necessary to become a successful lawyer.'' Cindy paused.

''Then, one day, I just, I don't know, I caught myself falling for him, and it was bad,'' Cindy blushed a little.

''Awwwwwwwww, that's sweet!'' A girl was heard from the left side of the room.

''I will make this short, this guy and me, we got together and we broke up after 3 years,'' Cindy said as tears formed in her deep green eyes.

The audience felt sad and gloomy all of a sudden.

''After we broke up, I don't know, I started writing songs and poems, I changed and became a quiet and observant girl. I became reserved. But in case you're wondering, no, I didn't get depressed or lonely because of the break-up. I understood that life needed to go on. Life must go on, that's what I reminded myself everyday, each time I would wake up. Okay, and then I continued my piano lessons after we broke up so my mind can be preoccupied. Unlike the earlier years, I developed a special interest in piano. After 'some' things happened, I treated the piano like my second best friend, I would play whenever I'm stressed with school, with life, or when I was lonely. I developed my hidden talent and I never expected that the day will come that like I would change my mind and want to be a pianist. So I pursued a career in music, even if it was against the will of my parents, and I took up Conservatory of Music and Liberal Arts in **** University,'' Cindy stopped speaking.

''But the main idea here is, you can never predict the things that will happen in your life. Maybe some of you here already has their life plan, but I'm telling you, many things will not go according to your plan, that doesn't mean you're a failure, it just means that life and God want you to cooperate with them and that you guys should learn how to cope with life. Expect the unexpected, sometimes, things will go wrong, things will be turned, and things can change you. I was changed by my relationship with _that man._ I changed and I don't even know when, how and why. Follow your dreams, kids, no one pays for following their dreams, but don't be close-minded, be open to change, and it will lead you to greener pastures,'' Cindy concluded her talk and smiled.

''Just a question, Ms. Vortex, what is the name of the guy you talked about?'' A lovely looking girl stood up while raising her hand.

''Oh, I cannot answer that question, dear. I'll just give you his initials, it's J.N.'' Cindy said with a smile.

''Did you not forget him even once on your life?'' Another girl asked

''Nope, luckily,'' Cindy replied after a demure laugh.

''Have you been in another relationship after your break-up with him?'' 2 girls asked her while holding hands, unfortunately, this question was left unanswered for the teachers scolded the students for asking such ''unprofessional and very personal'' questions.

Cindy exited the stage and went down.

Little did she know that J.N. witnessed everything and heard every single word she said.

After the event was done, all of the people went out and some alumni and alumnae caught up with each other, but Cindy was just plain tired.

Outside the school…

Cindy, even if she was exhausted and drained, she still walked modestly, when somebody called her name from behind.

''Hey Vortex!''

It was that same voice, only deeper, that same tone, only bluer. Cindy stopped walking and stayed in her place. She slowly turned as she looked at the ground.

''Could it be?'' she thought.

What she saw blinded her eyes. As if she was numb for a moment. It was him. Jimmy Neutron. Her Jimmy Neutron. They just looked at each other even if they were a meter apart. Jimmy was wearing one of those grey tuxedoes. And he looked the same as before, only taller. Nothing has changed for Cindy Vortex. Nothing at all.

Jimmy showed a coy smiled and walked towards Cindy.

Cindy, still frozen in place, was startled by Jimmy's tight and sudden embrace. He hugged her with all his might, wrapping both of his arms around her, holding her, inhaling her scent. The embrace was bursting with emotions. Jimmy closed his eyes and didn't want to let go. At first, Cindy wanted to break away, and run, but she felt the sincerity of Jimmy's unexpected action. And after a while, she didn't want to let go. She didn't want to escape, she didn't want to go anywhere else. She returned Jimmy's hug and decided that she would never think of letting him go again. Just as she was about to tighten the hug, Jimmy pulled away, and it broke her heart, she thought that maybe, she was wrong.

''Well, I guess, I guess, I-I guess I s-should go,'' Jimmy stuttered, not looking at her as he slowly walked away.

''You don't want to see me anyway,'' Jimmy thought.

Cindy panicked, she didn't know what to do, if she did, she wouldn't know how. But she was sure that she did not want Jimmy to leaver her side. Before she knew it, she yelled and called Jimmy.

''Neutron!'' she screamed, not minding if it would ruin her poise.

Jimmy quickly turned back and smiled at her. He, once again, walked to her, and he held her shoulders. He claimed her lips. And no, she didn't mind at all. Even if it was in front of many people, specifically, students and other alumnae and alumni. Cindy closed her eyes and realized that she has been waiting for this moment to happen _again_ for 20 years. _They_ were waiting for this moment.

The people around them started whispering, but Jimmy and Cindy forgot all about them, as their lips touched, rigid and stiff. Then it began. Jimmy placed his hands on Cindy's back, as she placed her own on his chest. He started moving his lips and took over hers. She let him take over and followed his lead. They savoured every touch and feel, leaving them on cloud nine once again. It was the same feeling they felt during their first kiss. It was magical and marvelous, wonderful and amazing. All of the memories came back to the both of them, intensifying the kiss. All of the bitterness and sweetness they felt, all of the bitter and sweet memories they shared. It all rushed back to them like blood flowing in their veins. After a while, they slowly pulled away and opened their eyes. They looked at each other intently with a hint of nostalgia and sadness, bitterness.

''J.N. is Jimmy Neutron, oh my gosh!'' A girl whispered to her friend.

''Yeah! OMG, they look so good together,'' the friend replied.

The people around them weren't important, Jimmy and Cindy thought.

''I'll take you home,'' Jimmy offered.

''No, it's okay,'' Cindy answered.

''Really…'' Jimmy answered with an unconvinced tone.

''Well, fine, if you insist,'' Cindy replied back with a smile.

They walked together and went to Jimmy's car.

Inside the car…

Jimmy started the car as he teased Cindy about what she said in her talk.

''Seems like you never forgot about me, Vortex,'' Jimmy looked at the girl beside him and smiled playfully.

''Tch, don't be such a ego head! How am I supposed to forget the kid who had the biggest head in my school? Haha,'' Cindy defended.

''Tsk, just admit it, I never forgot about you either anyway,'' Jimmy started driving as he looked at Cindy lovingly.

''Fine,'' Cindy finally admitted, looking at the window with a smile on her face.

Jimmy dialed a number on his phone and a feminine voice was heard on the other line, Cindy looked at Jimmy.

''Hello, Mandy, I'm going to extend my vacation until the day after the day tomorrow, something err, happened. Thanks!'' Jimmy said as he looked at Cindy who was surprised and shocked by his action.

''But doctor-''

''Bye!'' Jimmy did not want any contradictions, complaints and misunderstandings, he ended the call abruptly. He looked at Cindy, whose mouth was wide open.

''Bold move, right?'' Jimmy playfully smirked at her.

Cindy blushed.

''And I ain't taking you home tonight,'' Jimmy smiled at Cindy, who was just silent, trying with all her might to control her impending smile because of the butterflies she felt in her stomach.

They went to the place where everything started, and where everything ended, and where everything will start again, the Candy Bar.

As Jimmy parked his car in front of the Candy Bar, Cindy suddenly became self-conscious and she was still blushing badly. They went out and Jimmy offered his hand. Cindy gladly took it and the pink tint on her cheeks glowed brighter.

''I'm 34 years old now, but I guess it's not too late to rekindle our relationship,'' Cindy thought to herself.

''I'm ready to fall in love again with this woman, and I'm ready to fall in love with her over and over again,'' Jimmy thought as they entered the Candy Bar, hand in hand.


	3. Colder Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron and all other related things to it. If I were the owner, there would have been more JN/CV moments.

Colder Nights

Jimmy Neutron was in _their_ house. It was a cozy house made for 2, but he was the only one there. He felt sad and lonely. Alone and miserable.

''It's been one year since she left,'' Jimmy thought. He was sitting on the floor of the living room, he did not feel like sitting on the couch, he would just feel more lonesome. There were a number of beer bottles on the clear low-table in front of him, meaning, he was celebrating something. 32-year-old Jimmy Neutron only drank during special occasions. What exactly was the special occasion?

Jimmy looked around the room and saw the picture frames lined up on the side of television, all of them were photos of him and _her._ Jimmy can't help but give in to a faint smile.

''Happy Anniversary, Hon,'' Jimmy mumbled to himself as he stood up and proceeded to his room. Jimmy opened _their_ room and lied down on the bed. He patted the empty spot beside him. The bed was spacious, but he wanted someone to cuddle him, to hold him and hug him. It was so quiet and peaceful, yes, that's what he wanted, but he missed _her_ loud, nagging voice, _her_ rather rough touch and _her_ brutal words. Jimmy has never felt so empty and hollow. Jimmy decided to read the scientific books he never read before. Then made a mental note to himself that he would sleep soon after.

 _After you go, I can catch up on my reading_

 _After you go, I'll have more time for sleeping_

He read and read but he did not understand the words, the sentences he was reading. He continued reading but nothing was entering his brilliant mind.

 _And when you're gone, it looks like things gonna be a lot easier_

His mind was clouded with images of his beloved wife, Cindy Vortex. Where was she now? She never contacted him nor try to see what he's been up to.

 _Life will be a breeze, you know_

 _I really should be glad_

Jimmy realized he did not get anything from the book he was reading. He stared at the ceiling, frustrated. Having realized how much he misses her, Jimmy finally broke down and released all the feelings he's been bottling up. Tears started falling and his vision became blurred and full of wet tears formed by sadness.

 _But I'm bluer than blue_

 _Sadder than sad_

 _You're the only light this empty room has ever had_

 _Life without you is gonna be_

 _Blue than blue_

Jimmy put down the book he was reading and sat up on their bed. He recollected and reminisced. The way her hair smelled like jasmine when she lied down beside him, the way she would constantly nag at him for not being able to go with her on a date, and the simple things she would do to show her love for him like by reminding him incessantly every night to sleep early and not tire himself.

''Jimmy! I thought you said we would go to Chef Lollie's Bistro tonight! You promised!'' Cindy Vortex's voice started to echo in Jimmy's ears.

''Jimmy, you **have to** sleep already, you **have to**. Just look at yourself in the mirror, you're a mess! I'm serious! You can't go to your meeting tomorrow looking like that, Jimmy,'' Jimmy remembered his precious wife saying these words, holding his shoulders as he typed in his computer.

As he did not move an inch from where he was from, Cindy Vortex's soft, gentle smile transformed into a clench.

''Jimmy! I'm serious! Ugh, this won't do, let's go,'' Cindy said as she pulled Jimmy up from his seat and pulled him to their bedroom.

''Cindy,'' Jimmy uttered as she tucked him in bed, making him feel like a kid begging his mother to listen to his explanation.

''Not tonight,'' Cindy simply replied as she walked around the bed and lied down beside him closely. They were facing each other and Jimmy sniffed the jasmine scent coming from her blonde hair as he closed his eyes. After a while, he opened them and saw Cindy, half asleep.

He looked at her lovingly, his gaze travelling from her eyes to her soft-looking, pink, plump lips. It looked kissable and irresistible. In less than a second, his lips closed the gap between them and Cindy's eyes swiftly opened. She saw Jimmy smiling at her. She looked away, shy and blushing.

''What was that for?'' Cindy asked as she looked at Jimmy's chest, her cheeks still flaming with pink tint.

''I'm your husband, remember? Am I not allowed to do that?'' Jimmy smirked.

''Gosh Cindy! After all we've been through!'' Jimmy added after noticing Cindy's unwavering timid expression.

Cindy remembered the day Jimmy proposed to her. She bombarded him with lots of questions, ruining the romantic mood of the proposal.

''Why should I marry you?'' Cindy asked, her eyebrows raised.

''Because you love me, and I love you'' Jimmy answered confidently.

''That's it?'' Cindy replied, she looked bored and sounded like she was waiting for something else.

After a long moment of silence, ''C'mon Neutron, I'm waiting,'' Cindy said, her arms crossed.

''So I can kiss you… anytime I want,'' At this point, Jimmy lost confidence in his unbelievably childish answer and avoided Cindy's eyes.

While Cindy just stood motionless and rigid. She didn't expect the answer, it was way better than what she had in mind. It was just so sweet and so genuine that she lost all of her strength to fight the very sheepish smile forming in her face.

''Jimmy!''

''So, will you accept me or not? It's hard to kneel for a long time you know?'' Jimmy asked as he looked up once more before being pulled by Cindy.

''Oh, sorry, sorry. Of course, James, I accept you, do I have another choice?'' Cindy replied as she hugged Jimmy.

But where were they now?

 _I'm bluer than blue_

 _Sadder than sad_

 _You're the only light this empty room has ever had_

 _Life without you is gonna be_

 _Bluer than blue_

Jimmy, who was still sitting upright, lied down again and closed his eyes.

''I guess I have to accept the fact that she's gone forever,'' Jimmy thought but at the same time, he wondered where Cindy could be. Perhaps, if he finds out, he could visit her even juts once or twice. But it was unlikely.

He never stopped thinking of her. He never stopped loving her. He never got tired of worrying about her. He never got tired of praying that someday, they would meet again and start over.

Jimmy knew the nights would surely be colder.

~~~Who wants a sequel? I already have something in mind :)) ~~~


	4. Colder Nights: Sequel

Author's Note: Remember, Jimmy told himself in the previous chapter that he was ready to let Cindy go…Happy Reading! Please leave a review, if you may :)

Guess what Cindy's job is :)

It was a breezy night and Jimmy was watching television, still feeling tired and sleepless as usual. He got out of the couch and proceeded to the kitchen counter and poured a glass of water. He was drinking from his glass when suddenly, the doorbell rang. He rarely had visitors, and it was night time, so this was unusual. He opened the door and to his surprise, _she_ was standing there, her hair in a very neat bun, in an all-black apparel, pencil-heel black wedges. Jimmy inferred that she was supposed to go home, to wherever she was staying…But why go to _their_ house?

As soon as he realized that it was _she_ who was standing in front of him, his face conveyed a different expression, a vague and ambiguous one. It was plain yet so difficult to understand. Cindy Vortex felt as though he did not want to see her at all. She wanted to enter the house for it was undeniably chilly and she shivered. But she knew in an instant that he isn't planning to welcome her back to their home.

''Jimmy,'' Cindy finally spoke with an unsure tone, afraid and anxious of what Jimmy's reaction would be. Right after Jimmy decided to forget her, she showed up, and it made him feel mixed emotions. He felt angry and sad, happy but mad. How could she? After a year of not showing up, not having any contact with him, not having anything, she just suddenly shows up!

''Let me guess, you're here to persuade me so I would sign the divorce papers, right? Give it to me, so we can get this over with, I know you don't want to be here,'' Jimmy said with a bored tone. Cindy secretly hoped sincerely it's all just a façade, an act. She was dumbfounded, devastated of what Jimmy had just said that she forgot how to react.

''Jimmy,'' She didn't know what to say, if she did, it might be the wrong words to say at the moment.

''I…I''

''Spit it out, Vortex,''

Cindy smiled to herself, the man she loved is still there, she knew it, and she was sure. Jimmy's tone comforted Cindy and made her feel less confused and more at ease.

''Jimmy, I… I'm not here for the divorce papers, I'm here because…Because…'' Cindy's voice gradually muted as she lost all of her strength and thought for a second if she should just leave and never come back, but she was already there, in front of Jimmy, and she looked at him straight in the eye, and for some unknown reason, she found her strength to continue again.

''Because, honestly, honestly, I can't imagine life without you, I think we should give our…marriage another…another try, another chance, I know it will work out, this time, we will work out,''

''Seriously Cindy? After everything you've done to me? You have the nerve to go to me and ask for another chance? I was finally ready to let you go, but then, you, right before, RIGHT BEFORE I was about to forget you, you showed up! As if, as if fate doesn't want me to forget about you as if destiny led you to me and made this happen. You were the one who left, one year ago. You were the one gave up, not me. You were the one who said that we should end our marriage, not me,'' Jimmy said, with a hard tone, looking at Cindy with hinted pain and regret.

''Well you don't have to rub it in my face that it was my fault we broke up, You don't have to remind me that I'm the reason our relationship failed, it's not completely my fault! It's your fault too! For letting me go! If you just held on to me, if you stopped me from leaving, things shouldn't have been this way, I'm trying to rekindle our relationship but then…'' Cindy remembered the times they fought, it was seldom in the early years of their 10-year-old marriage then it got more frequent until it became an everyday routine.

''You do not tell me what to do!''

''You're too much!''

''You should have told me!''

''You're a mess!''

''You are so complicated I don't understand you!''

''I'm tired of this, I'm tired of all this fighting, yelling and, and, and I think we…We shouldn't be together anymore.''

At this point, Cindy sighed heavily, letting all the anger out in one breath, and she started speaking in a calm tone. She looked at Jimmy, she locked her eyes with his and started speaking again.

''If you really truly don't want me anymore, if you don't love me anymore, if there's no Cindy zone in your heart left, then fine. Fine, I'll just leave quietly and I'll disappear from your life, and promise to never show up again, so you won't be bothered and disturbed. I guess, I guess I should go,'' Cindy turned away but did not walk. It started raining and it made the mood more tensed.

Jimmy looked at her figure as she started to walk. He didn't know what he was thinking during that moment but as if his whole body had a mind of its own, he called out, ''Cindy! Cindy, wait!'' As he ran towards her and he held her wrist, Cindy looked at him. ''The façade's gone,'' Cindy thought. Jimmy started shaking his head from side to side, never breaking eye contact with Cindy.

''What,'' Cindy mouthed as the raindrops fell on her face, blurring her vision of Jimmy.

''I…I think we can work it out, my heart s-sank back there, when you decided to leave, just like last time…I felt as though my life would be a mess if you don't stay by my side, just like how it is now. Cindy please, don't go, I need you, and I love you very much, more than anything else in this world, please don't go anymore, don't go anywhere else,'' Jimmy finally spoke his feelings.

He hugged her very tightly and gently at the same time.

''Uhh, Jimmy?''

''Yeah?'' He replied as he trapped her once again in his hug.

''I think it would be better if we do this inside the house and…not…here…'' Cindy looked around them, it was raining so hard.

Jimmy realized it was raining, storming even. What happened to the calm evening? He wondered. He looked at Cindy who was still wearing a pencil skirt and heels, she should be cold struggling to keep her balance now.

''Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Cindy, I didn't realize, I was too caught in the moment, you see,'' He winked at her as they walked together towards the house.

Cindy just smiled.

Then as if nothing big happened, they were back to normal, as in ordinary, as if Cindy just went home from work, and was living with Jimmy the past year.

''Are my stuff still in our room?'' Cindy asked, obviously hoping 'yes' for an answer. They were in the living room and Jimmy never let go of Cindy.

''Why would I remove them? They're the only things that can remind me of you, especially your scent. Ahh, that sweet, sweet jasmine scent I can't take off my mind. I will be able to smell it every morning and every night again,'' Jimmy said as he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the evening raindrops in the house.

''Jimmy!''

''It's true!''

''Okay, so I can move here again tomorrow?'' Cindy asked.

''No! You most certainly cannot! Jimmy snapped.

''But why?''

''Because you have to move in tonight, you are not leaving tis house tonight, okay? You are not leaving this house, I don't care if you have to wear that to sleep,'' Jimmy eyed the corporate attire Cindy was wearing.

''You'' Jimmy pointed at Cindy, ''will sleep with me,'' Jimmy pointed his finger at himself.

Cindy just looked at him, not knowing how to respond at all.

Jimmy's vehement expression turned into a soft, sly one.

''But you know, you can also borrow my clothes if you get uncomfortable, but if you prefer, like I do, you can sleep without anything on, I'm most certainly fine with that…Especially if we're going to you know…'' Jimmy's arms that were resting on Cindy's shoulders travelled down and he snaked his arms in her tiny waist. He smirked.

''Jimmy! We didn't see each other together for one year, and I went here late in the night to get back together with you, and now you're thinking of crazy thoughts. Gosh! Jimmy! Please! Stop!''

Jimmy chuckled, ''I was just joking! It's just that, I really missed you so much,'' Jimmy pulled Cindy up from the sofa and went to their bedroom, he made Cindy sit down on the bed.

''But seriously, do you want to wear a blazer and a pencil skirt while sleeping? I know you don't, take off those and get a shirt from the cabinet, oh no never mind, I'll get you something to wear,'' Jimmy went to their closet and got a white shirt.

Cindy smiled at her husband's gesture, she took of her black blazer and black heels then she slipped herself under the covers, wearing a white strapless top and her black skirt. She let herself take a nap for a moment, until she finally fell asleep, she was exhausted from work.

Jimmy went out of the closet room and saw his precious wife sleeping, and so he returned the white shirt he got from his cabinet and lied down beside her. He too went under the covers and stared briefly at Cindy's face. He lightly kissed her forehead and gently pulled her closer to him as he drifted to his own slumber.

What in the world was he thinking during the time he let Cindy go?

''But never mind that, I know for sure that we'll last this time around, I know for sure''


	5. Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron and anything related to it.

* * *

''Patricia I'm home,'' Jimmy removed his polished black shoes as he entered their villa. It was ten in the evening, he always went home late due to his demanding established career as an aerospace engineer.

Patricia. He never loved Patricia He never really did. He was just realizing it now, after his meeting with Cindy Vortex 5 nights ago, he was starting to realize how he is constantly hurting her by being preoccupied with another woman who is always wandering in his thoughts. He wondered if Patricia knew about it, he doubted she did. If she did know about them, she would have strangled Jimmy by this time, or, she would pretend as if everything is fine and live with it. That would make Jimmy even guiltier. He felt sorry for her, for being trapped in their miserable marriage. Patricia always cared about him, about them. She never made Jimmy feel like he is alone in their 5-year-old marriage. She was never indifferent, never impatient and she always understood Jimmy. She always cared about him, but she never felt her own husband's tender loving care for her, his one and only wife. She has figured that Jimmy is not someone who opens up to anybody, even to his own wife.

Jimmy always persuaded himself that he belonged to Patricia That he genuinely loves her, he just does not know how to express it. But home is where the heart belongs, and Patricia was not his home.

''Do you want me to heat some dinner?'' Patricia asked Jimmy who was not looking at her.

''No, I'm okay,'' Jimmy replied coldly as he glanced at Patricia seemingly sad eyes.

He turned around and placed his keys and other personal belongings in his safe near the dining table while his mind was repeatedly playing the event that happened between him and Cindy Vortex.

'' _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LOVED ME?''_

'' _YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! I WOULD HAVE SAID IT BACK!''_

'' _I would have said it back Jimmy, I love you too! I could have said it back to you if only, if only you were brave enough…''_

 _From: Cynthia Vortex-Sanchez_

 _What's bound to happen will happen._

 _I loved and still love you too…_

 _ **You cannot reply to this e-mail.**_

Jimmy could not believe Cindy's words would hurt him so bad, especially the e-mail she sent him. And yes, he really could not reply to the e-mail in any way. He tried texting her, but it did not want to send, he dialed her number a million times, but it seemed that the number was not in service anymore. She changed her number. And after she sent the e-mail, it seems that she blocked him in all aspects of communications.. And it pained Jimmy even more.

He was thinking all of this as Patricia looked at him from behind, he felt her bitter stare and thought that maybe, maybe, it was time to tell her everything.

''Patricia?'' Jimmy uttered her name, but did not face her.

''Yes James?'' She responded in a cheery tone. She tried to sound as if she had no clue of what could be going on and what he would be saying.

'' _Yes James?''_ Jimmy almost forgot she addressed him as 'James'. They were **that** distant. Patricia did not reach his 'Jimmy' days. She did not meet the town boy genius who always wreaked havoc due to his inventions that always malfunctioned no matter what because of an overlooked detail or two. She did not meet the boy who had a swirly chocolate ice cream for a hairdo, or the one who always wore red shirts with a yellow atomic symbol of his own. She never met Jimmy Neutron. And she never will.

She met him as 'James' Neutron. The man whose creations were always praised and nominated for awards, the man who contributed a great deal to physics and aerospace engineering. James Neutron, whose hair was always tamed neatly in a two by two haircut. James Neutron who always wore all-black dress shirts and pants.

Jimmy said nothing to her and just walked towards their room. Patricia did not follow, she just stared at him weakly. _''How can you be like this, James?''_

Jimmy went straight to the terrace of their bedroom and unfolded his cuffed sleeves up to his wrist. He put his hands in his pockets since the cold weather was making him numb. The wind blew cold air on his face as he thought about Cindy and what she could be doing.

 _She could still be working._

 _No, she is at home already, talking about her day with that Perrie Sanchez._

 _Or, better yet, they are sleeping already, beside each other, comfortably, cozily._

Jimmy looked down and bit his lower lip. He felt depressed. He was heart-broken. He was regretful. Maybe if he just said it, they would not be like this. No one would be hurt, no one would be in pain, no one would suffer.

Patricia came into the room and prepared Jimmy's white shirt and shorts for sleeping. Jimmy noticed her and he started to really wonder if she was aware of what was happening. He slowly knitted his eyebrows as he watched her dejectedly from the terrace. Patricia went to bed after, not saying a word to Jimmy.

After he took a bath, he turned off the lights and Jimmy positioned himself beside Patricia keeping a distance of about 2 feet from her in their California king sized bed. He did not even notice it. He was not conscious of what he did. Even though he does it every single night.

Patricia knew Jimmy did not love her the way she loved him. And it's not _just_ she knew it. She felt it. She always wanted James to hug her back when she embraced him coming home from work. She always wanted him to praise her cooking. She wanted him to ask her ''How was your day?'' even just once. She wanted him to fetch her from the airport. (she is a flight attendant) And she always wanted him to tell her that he loves her, even just once. He never did any of those. She wanted him to see that she was a good wife. She always wanted him close to her in the California king sized bed. Yes, she always felt James maintaining a 2 feet distance. She knew all about Cindy Vortex, the ever beautiful, ever brilliant Atty. Cynthia Vortex-Sanchez. _''An engineer and a lawyer, what a perfect match,'' she thought._

Patricia was ready to give everything to Jimmy, but he was never ready to love her.

Jimmy faced his side and looked at the starry night, it has been happening for days now, he cannot sleep, he just thinks of Vortex and the feelings will all rush back to him. How can he forget her stunning deep green eyes? Her dazzling golden hair, her goddess-like perfect smile that always captivated his heart. It was as if he memorized every single feature she had. Oh, the intoxicating jasmine scent she was endowed with. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. After all these years, she still drives him crazy. But they cannot be together, time was always running short.

For Jimmy, _being in love_ with Cindy Vortex was the most difficult thing in the world. He thought it was more complicated that Einstein's law or the history of pi 3.14, but he felt…happy, that she is his first love. Yet he sometimes wondered if he still really loved her. Or was he only stuck on the memories and not her? He surely did not want to move on, he just felt that it was not the best thing to do. It was hard to explain how he felt, what is the use of knowing? He is a married man now and she has already moved on. He knows.

Or so he thought.

* * *

So how was it? Tell me what you think and post a review! Please tell me if Patricia (OC) is a character that I can develop. I won't write about her often though, Imma loyal fan of Cindy and Jimmy :)


	6. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron and anything related to it.

''Ahhhhhhhhhh!'' Cindy screamed with widened eyes as she clung on to Jimmy for dear life.

''Cindy, calm down, it's just a horror movie. You know that movies, especially supernatural ones are just made up of _very_ unreal special effects, make-up and sometimes, CGI. And all events are happening in a completely fictional universe,'' Jimmy blabbered though he knew his wife understood that movies are just fictitious events made by men's wild imagination.

''Gosh Jimmy! Can't you like just enjoy the move like us?'' Cindy looked at the six year old little boy sitting beside her, he chuckled a bit as he returned his mother's soft smile.

Jimmy just playfully rolled his eyes while grinning, he eyed his family lovingly and found them quite adorable. They continued to watch the film but Jimmy found it very boring and unrealistic. He knew how the movie was made, and so he was not scare at all. He felt his head becoming heavy, as well as his eyes, torpidity was taking place. He became drowsy in a snap. As seconds pass, his head just felt heavier and heavier until he could not hold it anymore, his eyes closed completely and his had fallen onto Cindy's cozy shoulders. Cindy was used to Jimmy being a sleepy head during movies, but she still felt goosebumps and butterflies in her stomach every time he would lean on her shoulder, sometimes she wonders if Jimmy knew what he does.

And yes, he is completely aware of what he does, but he could not help it, he was comfortable, and so was she. Besides, they are husband and wife anyways, who would mind?

Cindy kissed Jimmy's head as she held his hand and inhaled his masculine scent. She continued watching with their six year old son.

One and a half hour later…

''Jimmy, Jimmy sweety, wake up, we're going to our room, the movie's done,'' Cindy nudged and lightly shook Jimmy who was already sleeping on her lap. She could not ask for Aaron's help, for the little boy was already in his room, probably sleeping.

''Jimmy!'' Cindy whispered and continued nudging him. He moaned and he slowly opening his eyes, he stared at Cindy who was staring back at him. She did not say anything and just stayed put.

He lifted his hand and grabbed Cindy's cheeks carefully, his eyes still drowsy and groggy. He pulled her to him quickly and kissed her lightly as he closed his eyes. Cindy, surprised at first, closed her own eyes after a few seconds passed. Nothing was really new. Jimmy would do this almost every time but they still felt all giddy inside like a bunch of love-struck teenagers every time it would happen. Jimmy was still holding Cindy's hand when she slowly pulled away and cannot help but smile. Jimmy beamed with pleasure.

Jimmy slowly stood up and helped Cindy get up, they did not utter any word and proceeded to their room upstairs. They closed the door and went to bed, when suddenly, incessant knocking banged the door. Cindy knew who it was and she had no choice but to open the door. She lazily stood up and Jimmy followed her, walking with heavy steps. They opened the door and Aaron was standing in front of them, with puppy eyes and a pout plastered on his face.

''Here we go again,'' Cindy muttered as she faced Jimmy who had the same weary expression as her.

''Aaron, sweetheart, didn't we tell you that you have your own room and that you have to sleep in there?'' Cindy knelt down and held the boy's hands.

''But mummy, I'm scared…'' He reasoned out, his voice trailing away.

''Is it because of the monsters you saw in the horror movie earlier?'' Cindy asked

The boy nodded slowly.

''There is no need to be scared, son. Everything you saw in the film was just made from-'' Jimmy was cut short by Cindy's glare.

''Don't you dare start with your science rumbling again, Mr. Genius,'' Cindy mumbled while gritting her teeth. She smiled at Aaron and stood up.

''Daddy, I wanna sleep with you and mommy!'' The son whined.

Jimmy and Cindy just looked at each other, their room was spacious, 2 or 3more beds could fit, but their bed was too small for 3 people. Jimmy and Cindy purposely bought a small bed. For more cuddles and snuggles.

''Sweety, next time, not now. We'll prepare a cushion for you so you can sleep comfortable with us, next time okay? Please, not now, you're a big boy now!'' Cindy persuaded and tried to cheer the little boy up, but it was no use.

''Mommy! I know I'm a big boy! But why can't I sleep beside you and dad? I mean, dad's a big boy too, but why can he stay with you? Why's he allowed to sleep with you? He's thirty years old and he still stays in the same room as you!'' Aaron whined sarcastically with his high, childish voice. Jimmy just showed a sheepish grin.

''Daddy not fair!'' Aaron folded his arms and pouted, he marched to his room alone, he's had enough with his persistent parents.

Jimmy and Cindy just shook their heads, still amused with Aaron. They went back to bed and positioned themselves closely together and faced each other.

''You know, Aaron really resembles you a lot, like it's sometimes creeping me out,'' Cindy said

''That's why it's called an offspring Cindy,'' Jimmy said in reply.

''No, I mean, he's got your chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, he excels in his primary school, everything! Like you wouldn't know that we're actually mother and son except for the fact that I was the one who gave birth to him!'' Cindy explained.

''We should have named him James Isaac Jr.'' Jimmy gagged.

''Eww!'' Cindy elbowed him.

''Ouch!'' Jimmy wrapped his arms around Cindy as she became trapped in his embrace and enticing scent once again. She did not resist, she was too sleepy to do so. She felt safe and secure whenever he cuddled her. They went silent as they drifted to their peaceful slumber.


	7. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron and anything related to it.

''You always ask me if my love for you is real. Just remember, you are the only one I need. You're the only one I'll love, the only one I'll kiss, the only one I'll love. Day and night you're the only one.'' Cindy Vortex had sung the song a million times already. But she never gets tired of the song even just a bit, because it is how she truly feels about him. She closed her eyes as she sang and tapped her foot. ''You're the only one I'll think about, you're the only one I'll call through the night.'' She smiled to herself and continued playing the piano. She looked up as played the piano fluently. The song was coming to an end, she finished the piece slowly and her smile did not vanish. She carefully stood up and faced the audience adoring her and applauding. She walked to the center elegantly and gracefully waved her right hand. She shined and glowed in her long, ruffled, midnight blue dress. It accentuated her curves and looked fine on her. Her smile turned into an irrepressible grin when she caught a glimpse of Jimmy Neutron on the right side of the audience, smiling back at her.

Backstage

''Have I ever failed to amaze you, Neutron? I bet not!'' Cindy playfully nudged Jimmy. She felt so wild and free when she was with him, when she was far from the audience. She was neither graceful nor elegant. She _is_ sassy, a very childish and silly person. They were having one of their everyday conversations again. She always felt happy to be alive whenever she was with him, even though she knew they can never be more than what they are now.

''You are so conceited,'' Jimmy jokingly said in reply. They continued laughing as they held their stomachs with much laughter.

''By the way, I'm glad you wore the suit I gave you for this recital, it really looks good on you'' Cindy beamed at Jimmy. He became conscious of himself and he glanced at what he was wearing, a grey tuxedo, a white polo and a silver tie. He blushed and put his hands on his pockets.

''Thanks,'' Jimmy nervously laughed. ''You should buy me more of these. I need it for work. You know…stuff,'' he added.

There was a second-long silence when Jimmy decided he could still walk her to her car.

''Where are you parked? I can walk you there,'' Jimmy asked.

''My car's a bit far, it's in front of the lobby. You still wanna go?''

''Better!'' Jimmy thought to himself. ''Yeah, it's fine, don't worry!'' He said in reply.

They started walking out of the backstage but Cindy still was making sure if Jimmy wanted to go with her, it was late in the night, and he also came from work that afternoon.

''But it's like a 1 mile walk from here!'' Cindy reasoned out.

''You just think it's a long walk because you're wearing heels.''

''Whatever.''

''To whom do you even dedicate that song anyway?'' Jimmy was trying to walk slower to spend some more time with _his_ Cindy.

''The what?'' Cindy looked at Jimmy who was walking beside her. They were already in the parking lot, but they were still far from Cindy's car.

''I'm pertaining to the song you just performed a while ago, that song,'' Jimmy was waiting for an answer; the song had a very meaningful verse that hit Jimmy. Because of that certain verse, he had realized once again that she can never be his because she was in love with someone else.

''How many times should I tell you that I can't say who it is for, it's a secret,'' Cindy whispered. She smized and looked away.

''You annoy me,'' Jimmy mumbled.

Both stopped and walked back a few steps when somebody appeared in front of them.

''Jimmy! Why are you here? You forgot about our date again! Who is she? Oh yeah, Cindy Vortex, hi, anyway, what was I saying again? Oh yeah, Jimmy! Let's go! I said we're going to eat out, what happened?'' The girl approached them and clung on to Jimmy and pulled him away from Cindy. Cindy just looked at them plainly and was not expecting this to happen. She thought she was the only one who he made plans with, but no, _the_ girlfriend had to ruin it again for her. She showed a weak smile and mouthed ''Go'' to Jimmy, who was shaking his head from left to right repeatedly. The girl was pulling him as they walked away.

''Bye Cindy! Sorry!'' Jimmy yelled out.

Cindy has already reached her car when he spoke. She turned around and smiled at him once more. ''It's okay!'' came her reply.

Cindy entered the car and started the engine but she did not have the energy to drive. She leaned on the car seat and sighed heavily. She watched the couple walking away from the side mirror.

''That's the reason why I can't tell you that…that the song is for you, Jimmy. Because if I tell you, both of us will be hurt. I know I don't have a chance, you will just be burdened because of my feelings…'' Cindy looked down, she turned on the radio and listened to the song playing.

'' _Who do you think you are?''_

'' _Who do you want to be?''_

'' _You're the only one that really knows''_

Cindy Vortex drove away as she cried, lonely, and alone.

A few days later

''DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DIIING DOOONG DING DOOOOOONG!'' The doorbell rang and rang and rang until Cindy Vortex, the owner of the house, opened the door hastily and was angry.

''WHAT THE HECK NEUTRON?! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!''

''No time to explain…I have got to tell you something, something important!'' Jimmy pushed Cindy towards the living room and closed the door, he was sweating profusely and did not remove his eyes off Cindy. Cindy, having realized something is going on, did not say a word. They sat on the black leather couch. Jimmy held Cindy's shoulders and made her face him.

''Cindy, listen, I'm about to tell you something…something that will cause you to punch me, so please, brace yourself…'' Jimmy licked his upper lip as he was finding the strength, the words he needed to continue.

''I think you're just overreacting again,'' Cindy uttered with a tone of boredom.

''I…I think…I thinkIloveyou,'' Jimmy spoke, he himself was surprised with his own words. Cindy did not react, she did not show any facial expression, she did not utter or even mumble any word, she did not feel any of her body parts weakening. When Jimmy noticed this, he was scared and nervous. What would she do?

''Not just platonically, but romantically,'' Jimmy's voice trailed away as he let go of Cindy's shoulder and looked away. Cindy's breathing started becoming heavy and her mouth was wide open.

''I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, WOMAN!'' Jimmy screamed. That's when Cindy realized what this is all about, she felt butterflies in her stomach tickling her and happiness was written all over her face. She grinned from ear to ear, she bit her lower lip to control the grin her face was showing. But every heavenly thing she felt was drained from her body when she remembered _the_ girl, Jimmy's girlfriend.

Jimmy noticed the change in Cindy's expression and asked her what was going on.

''What? Is there something wrong? Is there something wrong with what I said?''

Cindy stood up and went to the kitchen. ''What about her, Jimmy? What about Linda?'' She faced the sliding door and crossed her arms.

''We have split. We have broken up,'' Jimmy whispered.

''Was it really necessary for you to break her heart?'' Cindy questioned Jimmy, it pierced his heart, he gave his all just to confess to her, and now, this?!

''What was I supposed to do, Cindy? Am I even of importance to you?'' Jimmy wished he had not confessed, it would not end up like this, why was he so stupid?

''I value you, Jimmy. I value our friendsh-''

''Is this still about our friendship? You know it's not, Cindy, you know it's not,'' Jimmy approached Cindy who was constantly walking away from him.

''Forget about Linda, she was the one who broke up with me,'' Jimmy blurted out, he was getting frustrated with Cindy.

Cindy widened her eyes. She turned back and gazed at Jimmy intently, it seemed that he was telling the truth. Little did she know, he was not. He was the one who broke up with Linda. He had to do it.

''Really?'' Cindy asked

''Really…'' Jimmy replied with an assured tone, he went nearer to Cindy, and she did not walk away nor escape from him. He embraced her from behind so tightly, as if he was so afraid that she would leave him. Jimmy realized he couldn't live without _his_ Cindy. Cindy held his arms and leaned on his shoulder. They smiled to themselves as they closed their eyes.

''Don't ever leave me, Cindy, I cannot live without you,'' Jimmy thought to himself.

''I will never leave you Jimmy, even if you push me away, I will never leave your side. I love you,'' Cindy said to herself.

It was the best feeling in the world, the feeling of being in love, and being loved back.

~~~Hey Friends I'm gonna be posting a one-shot with Libby, Sheen and Carl soon, thanks for all the support!~~~ :)


	8. Date

Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron and all other related things is not, in any way, mine. I don't possess anything regarding the show.

Note: This is just a super short one-shot. I just had to let it out. :)

''What do YOU even know about prokaryotes and eukaryotes, Neutron?'' 12-year-old Cindy Vortex has once again instigated a fight between her and her bitter rival Jimmy Neutron. Cindy crossed her arms and smirked at Jimmy.

''Well, only the facts you don't know and the fundamental knowledge about them, which basically means every idea about them is in here,'' Jimmy pointed at his temple and raised his eyebrow at Cindy.

''As if!''

They continued quarreling while Libby, Sheen and Carl just sat down there in front of them. They could not care less about who doesn't know prokaryotes and eukaryotes.

''Gosh! Who even argues about those stuff especially if you're just a 12-year-old?!'' Libby thought.

''What are prokaryotes?'' Carl said in a whisper.

They were supposed to have a Truth or Dare session, and every time they would have a play date, or a game session, the same thing would always happen. Jimmy and Cindy would delay whatever game they will be playing because of their useless and time-consuming arguments.

Libby looked at the bottle in front of them, should they just leave and ditch Cindy and Jimmy? It wouldn't be the first time anyway. Thing is, they were causing a commotion in Libby's house, not theirs, and Libby can't just leave them alone! Who knows what can happen?

''How many times must I tell you? The Franks, Saxons and Vandals lived in the Medieval era! With the Vikings!'' Jimmy yelled.

''No! No! No! The Vikings came first!'' Cindy screamed aggressively.

''Oh, so now we're having History class? Yay, terrific, new info…'' Libby muttered with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance.

''Hey guys, just wake me up when they're done fighting, I'm sleepy,'' Carl leaned on the ledge of the fireplace and closed his eyes.

''I'm outta here!'' Jimmy's hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth.

''Fine then!'' Cindy barked as she walked towards the door. She went out after shutting the door forcefully. After her, Jimmy did the same thing. They went opposite ways while Libby and Sheen just looked at the two of them.

''Did they just ditch us?'' Libby shrieked.

Jimmy Neutron's Laboratory

''That was really exhausting,'' Cindy sat down on the small brown couch and exhaled a sigh of relief.

''I'm glad it's done,'' she added.

''I can't believe we managed to pull that off! Here,'' Jimmy threw a Purple Flurp at Cindy.

''Thanks,'' Cindy opened the can and gulped it down. ''Ahh…Feels so good!''

Jimmy opened his own can and settled beside Cindy.

''You still wanna go to the Candy Bar?'' Jimmy asked Cindy.

''Duh! The reason why we put up a fight is to go to the Candy Bar, alone, like you know, the two of us?'' Cindy uttered.

''Then let's go! What are you waiting for?'' Jimmy stood up and pulled Cindy up. He held her hand as they walked side by side.

Candy Bar

Cindy and Jimmy were giggling while they were eating their Banana Split when the trio, Libby, Sheen and Carl arrived at the Candy Bar.

Libby squinted her eyes and scanned the area for any Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex.

''C'mon now Libby, do you really think they would be here? Together? Just the two of them?'' Sheen asked.

''Can't you see they're just trying to mask their real relationship? Like, REALLY REAL RELATIONSHIP?''

''Libby, if they're really here, you should've seen them by n-'' Carl was cut off by Libby.

''OHMYGOSHH…OH MY GOSH…IS THAT…IS THAT CINDY AND JIMMY?!'' She was expecting to see them in the Candy Bar, but seeing them together there for real just blew her mind.

She marched down the walkway and approached Cindy and Jimmy's table. Jimmy and Cindy did not notice the trio, they were busy flirting and locking eyes with each other.

''Hey, guys!'' Libby gritted her teeth as she spoke, her arms placed on her hips. Sheen and Carl just looked at the couple in front of them with utter amazement.

Cindy and Jimmy looked up and were startled. ''Did they follow us here?'' They both thought as they looked at each other. They faced Libby and both showed a sheepish smile.

''Mind telling us how and why you're here together?''


	9. Bistro

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron and anything related to it.

Hey guys! It's me again! This idea just popped out of mind while I was reading a sad fanfiction, I wanted to get away with the melancholy and drama, so I tried to cheer myself up by writing this short fluffy piece, not really superb, but at least it worked! :))

''Seriously Jimmy?! Did you really have to interrupt me from one of my MOST IMPORTANT meetings just for this?! We could have just eaten near my firm! Why did it have to happen NOW?!'' Cindy shook her head as she closed her eyes in disbelief.

''I told you, it's a surprise!'' Jimmy replied eagerly with a smile plastered on his face.

'Surprise, eh? This is more like one of your gazillion stupid pranks, I know it!'' Cindy formed her hands into a fist and crashed them against the wooden table. Jimmy brought her to a country-themed bistro and the place had many customers. All tables were full and everybody was chomping on their food noisily. It was not fancy, but it was necessary for the surprise Cindy was half-heartedly anticipating. She folded her arms and rolled her eyes as she leaned on her chair. True, she was starving to death, she could eat a badgillion chicken at the moment, but she was supposed to be in a meeting with a client, a very important client!

 _Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world_

 _Closing time, turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl_

''Hey, it's my favorite song! I change my mind, Let's stay here first, this song rarely plays on the radio nowadays,'' Cindy remarked and grinned gleefully.

''You're welcome! It's called the 'part one' of the surprise,'' Jimmy revealed. He showed a slightly playful smirk.

Cindy gasped and widened her eyes. ''This song has never played again since 2 years ago!''

 _Closing time, one last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer_

Now, Cindy noticed pink and red hearts pasted onto the place's glass windows, and how lovey-dovey the couples were. It was February, after all, but something just did not feel right.

''Wait, I have to go to the bathroom,'' Jimmy stood up and put his hands in his pockets as he walked with great finesse.

Cindy, still annoyed, glared at him, ''Gosh! Jimmy! I don't have time for this! If you don't come back in a GLITCHY MINUTE, I AM LEAVING!'' Cindy yelled exasperatedly.

The other people in the bistro stared at her, but she did not mind, why would she? She was the famous district attorney who has won every case that was thrown at her.

''Isn't that Attorney Cynthia Vortex?''

''What's she doing here?''

''I don't know, she was with a man a while ago.''

''That's James Neutron, you idiot! The owner of Neutron Electronics!''

 _Closing time you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here_

Jimmy returned from the so-called bathroom as Cindy's eyes roamed around him, scrutinizing him, his every action, something was really not right. She has never felt this way around him, as if something life changing, life altering was seriously going to happen. For the first time in their 8-year-old relationship, she was actually curious of what Jimmy was going to show her. For the first time in their relationship, she felt as if she did not know Jimmy, she could not foresee what he was going to do.

Jimmy, who was still standing up in front of Cindy, nodded while looking slyly at the kitchen crew of the restaurant. They went out of the kitchen and stood near the counter, everyone was standing up, except for Cindy Vortex. She unknowingly stood up as she looked the people around her cluelessly. She was puzzled and did not exactly know what to do. ''Is this part of the so-called surprise?'' She thought.

 _I know who I want to take me home_

Jimmy got down on one knee as he eyed Cindy knowingly. He pulled out a square, red velvet ring box.

''OH. MY. GOSH. OH MY GOSH. WAIT, WAIT THIS ISN'T HAPPENING OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!'' Cindy pressed her temple. She widened her eyes and left her mouth open. ''OH MY GOSH JIMMY THIS ISN'T HAPPENING,'' She lightly bit her lower lip.

 _I know who I want to take me home_

''Tell you what, it really is happening Cindy, there is more to come,'' Jimmy smiled as he opened the ring box, it contained a 14-karat silver ring embedded with shimmering diamonds.

''JIMMY! DON'T DO IT! I SWEAR I'M GONNA CRY! I'M GONNA CRY! I AM SO GONNA CRY! YOU ARE SICK DEAD IF YOU MAKE ME CRY IN THIS PUBLIC PLACE! DON'T DO IT JIMMY! I'M GONNA CRY!'' Cindy fanned herself as hot tears started to form in her eyes, ready to drop any second now.

''Cindy, for the past, I don't know, 8 years of my life, I have been living as the happiest man in the world. I know we don't always agree on things and I know that you really find me egotistical and irritating at times. I know I am weird, I am... a dork, but I…I…I think I…I am now ready to live my life with you forever. I want to start a deeper relationship with you Cindy. It would really make me…feel…exhilarated… If you take responsibility for me, as your husband…Will you marry me?''

 _I know who I want to take me home_

Cindy who was completely stunned and taken aback by Jimmy's sudden proposal could not answer properly. She could not find her words and her voice felt like it left her being. She could not say anything at all. So this was the twisted gut feeling she has been having since they entered the bistro. She knew it was going to be a make or break decision.

 _I know who I want to take me home_

She looked at the people staring at them lovingly, and caught a glimpse of her best friend, Libby, Sheen and Carl. Mr. and Mrs. Neutron, her own parents were also there. Why didn't she notice them earlier?

 _Take me home_

She had taken a look of the other customers present inside the eating establishment, it was as if Jimmy set her up in a crowded environment, forcing her to say 'yes'. If she answers him with a 'no', she will look bad and heartless. And she did not like that, especially when it involved James Neutron.

 _Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from_

''I…'' She started speaking. She shifted her gaze from the people around to Jimmy. Was she being forced?

''Yes, yes?'' Jimmy looked at her intently.

''I…I…do,'' Cindy uttered, rather lifeless and dazed.

It was as if she did not know what she had just replied to Jimmy's life changing proposal.

''Yes?! Yes you do?! You do? You do!'' Jimmy quickly stood up and hugged Cindy ever so tightly as he closed his eyes and laughed at himself. She was finally, officially his.

''What? I do? I do? I do! I do Jimmy! I will marry you!'' Cindy, now finally fully aware of the situation, repeated her answer a million times to convince herself she was not dreaming. That she really said 'I do!' to Jimmy, her one and only.

They hugged each other. They could not resist their idiotic, love-struck smiles, but who would mind? They were madly in love with each other, and no one could counter that fact.

After they broke away, they smiled at each other once more.

''Jimmy, you know I really hate you right?'' Cindy giggled while Jimmy put the ring on her finger.

''For making you feel weak and all giddy inside? For making your knees wobble every time you see me? For always making you blush in public? Yes, I am completely aware you hate me, I am the only one who is capable of doing those things to you, am I right?'' Jimmy held her hands.

''I love you too, Vortex!''

 _Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_


	10. Smiles and Gazes

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron and anything related to it.

Hey guys! In this one-shot, Jimmy and Cindy have never met, kinda like alternative universe. And I made this one shot short for it to be about 3:50 seconds long so it can match the song I recommended below:

Recommended listening: Too Shy to Say by Stevie Wonder =)

The barista sat up straight as she studied the profit of the university's most famous coffee shop for the day. She was the only one there, she was the cashier, the waitress, the barista, but it was fine, nobody really stayed in the university during the vacation season. She decided to stay for the holidays to make some extra cash, the pay was higher during the winter season. Besides, she was the only one who did not have a beau among her co-workers. Her parents promised they would visit her some time next week. She could not wait to go out and leave the lonesome place.

Suddenly, the coffee shop's door chime made a _clang_ sound. The barista looked up from the counter and saw a six-foot, brown-headed guy who seemed to be in his early 20s enter the coffee house. He was wearing a white striped polo and black slacks. _''Is he a student or some sort of genius professor?''_ The lady with the blonde ponytail thought.

''May I help you?'' She stood up as the man approached the counter. She showed a faint smile as a sign of courtesy.

The guy surveyed the menu list. When he had finally decided, he smiled at lady standing before him and ordered one iced mocha.

'' _He doesn't look like the type of person who likes iced mocha.''_

Cindy punched the order into the computer register.

''That would be one dollar and seventy-five cents.''

The enigmatic man got a five-dollar bill out of his enigmatic wallet and handed it to the cashier…with a smile.

For some reason, she wanted to take a good look at him. His smile seemed so genuine. The man secretly wished for the waitress to ask his name for his coffee, but she did not, it was not necessary. He was the only customer in the spacious coffee shop.

The barista washed her hands thoroughly before proceeding to prepare the coffee for the sole customer. She turned her back and blended the coffee. She involuntarily glanced at the long, narrow mirror in front of her and saw the man sit down across the counter. He was staring at her back.

The man sat down across the cash register, his eyes never leaving the figure of the barista. She intrigued him, and he knew it. _''Why is she even here?''_ He thought, _''Only very few students stay in the school during the holidays…''_ He tapped his fingers lightly against the birch-colored wooden table and crossed his legs. He was being drowned in his own gaze. He, for some unknown reason, found himself being drawn to her. He always stayed in the coffee shop, but whenever he did, a guy named Lee or a tomboyish girl named Roe would be the one doing the shift.

The man smiled at the lady whose back was facing him just before she turned around…She pretended not to care about the man who has been gazing at her since earlier. She did not find him creepy or lascivious. She was actually interested in knowing _who he was._ It would not be too hard, after all, they were just in the same school.

The man stood up from his seat as soon as his order was done. The lady's shining deep emerald forest eyes met the seemingly innocent man's pure deep blue ones. It was a short, but intent moment.

''Uhh, here's your iced mocha. Thank you come again,'' The barista avoided the man's eyes and fixed hers on the coffee cup instead. She handed the coffee just as their fingers touched and electric shock bounced from one body to another.

''Thanks…'' The man slowly accepted the coffee, and walked away. After about five tiny steps, he turned around and showed that sweet smile once again, her pupils dilated, and he noticed. His smile turned into a grin.

''By the way, my name is James Neutron…you know…just in case…uhh…we bump…umm I mean…nevermind…forget it…''

The lady blinked a few times as a response. The man smiled to himself as he went out of the coffee shop, knowing full well that it would not be the last time they would meet.


	11. Author's Note: Update

Hey guys! I updated the chapter, ''Regret'', I explained what they were talking about using flashbacks, so if you are a fan of the ''Regret'' *ehem* series as I am, read it! It's just a click away! :)


	12. See Me

Hi guys! I'm back with my not-so-good one-shots! This is just a plotless scene I imagined, just bear with it please, thanks for the support! :) Italicized words are from Marie Osmond's song Until I Fall In Love Again. :) GOD I LOVE THAT SONG...

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jimmy Neutron...sigh...

* * *

It was past 2 in the morning, they were sitting beside each other in his small crossover. Jimmy thought the view was simple...but special, just like the girl who was positioned comfortably or perhaps not, beside him. Another minute has passed since the two kept quiet and Jimmy was getting tired of the deafening silence, the piercing peacefulness residing between the two of them. After a long moment of intense thinking, Jimmy finally decided to speak.

 _Look at me like a crazy fool,_

 _Coming here, calling on you like this_

 _Just like we never said goodbye_

"Why did you call me?" He turned to the girl beside him. The last time he saw her, she wore a lighter shade of blonde, her eyes were more lively, and she knew she was a girl of her own strength. Now, after about a decade or so, she looked lost and confused in a doctor's coat, exhausted but calm, quiet, but there were a lot of emotions in her eyes, emotions, feelings his 210 of an IQ can never explain.

The girl shrugged, not knowing what to say, why did she call him? She wondered herself...Was it because she still loved him? Impossible, they ended everything they had a long, long time ago.

 _I know it's late but your memory_

 _Keeps comin' round_

 _And just won't let me sleep_

"I've been having trouble sleeping these past few days..." Cindy finally spoke.

"D-Do you need help?" Jimmy uttered, "Ugh! What's wrong with me, why did I say that? Of all the things that I could possibly say to her..." He thought regretfully.

"Would you?" Cindy gathered all of her remaining strength as she spoke mindlessly, but so full of emotion, full of unspoken desire.

"Anything" Jimmy felt Cindy's eyes on him, carefully scrutinizing him, as if afraid to be hurt once again, afraid to be betrayed once more..."Anything you ask," He breathlessly muttered as he stared back and locked his eyes with hers.

 _There's just one thing_

 _I'm asking of you_

 _Just one thing that I need_

Cindy bit her lip, should she say it? Does she have to say it? Above all, can she? It was difficult and nerve-wracking enough to call him, now that he was there beside her, she did not know what to do, what to say, she just wanted him, his presence with her own.

In a swift motion, Jimmy grabbed the girl and put her in his arms. Warm and cozy, for the first time again, Cindy felt alive, once again consumed by his charisma. She rested her chin on his shoulder blade.

"If there's anything that's bothering you, I'm here," He held Cindy tighter. Meanwhile, the blonde started to feel forming tears. But why? Subconsciously, she held him back tighter as she closed her eyes.

"I miss you," She whispered. Jimmy felt her warm breath against the side of his neck as he inhaled her vanilla jasmine aroma. Seems like nothing has changed, _seems_ like.

 _Until I fall in love again,_

 _Would you hold me in your arms_

 _Cause the nights can be so long_

"That can do, I don't know why, but I needed to hear those words," The man replied knowingly, Cindy pulled away as she caught Jimmy's ocean eyelocks. It became a bit bluer than before, blue as sadness. Cindy curled her eyebrows.

"I needed to see you," Jimmy smiled pensively. He looked away and stared at the view in front of him once again. He yawned as silently as he could.

 _Cause the nights can be so long_

 _Spending them alone_

 _Through all these lonely nights..._

Cindy was waiting for something. Something. That something she was waiting for him to say, she wanted to believe in them again, even just for a moment. Jimmy yawned once again.

 _Would you hold me in your arms_

 _Every now and then_

 _Until I fall in love again_

"You can sleep, if...if you want to, I'm fine, I can wait until morning, it's okay," Cindy assured him. He was supposed to-

"It's okay, I should drive you home,"

"Please, I don't want to get into another accident again,"

"Really..." Jimmy playfully smirked but he yawned again.

"Really!" Cindy replied, a bit too eager to spend the rest of the mornight with her memorable first love.

"Fine," Before Jimmy turned to sleep, he first reclined Cindy's seat, then proceeded to reclining his own. Before Cindy could utter a word, Jimmy was asleep. She stared at him for a long time, remembering, reminiscing the times they shared, the memories they have created, and the moments she endlessly tried to forget...but failed miserably. She could not fall asleep. What kind of conversation did they have? It had no sense at all, just a bunch of hi-hellos in a form of another. Why, where did they go wrong? Perhaps, it was when she told him how nonsensical their relationship was, or when he answered back to her and questioned her feelings for him, and she was fully taken aback. She looked around the crossover, there was a Gatorade bottle in the can holder, her pink sthetoscope beside it. When she opened the small drawer in front of her, there was a notepad and a black pen, she grabbed the notepad and started reading what was written in it.

"I can't forget her,"

"I don't want to forget her,"

"I should set her free,"

"I want to set her free,"

"I can't set her free,"

"I don't want to set her free,"

Cindy looked at Jimmy once again, he was sleeping peacefully, was it really time to let go? She started to think so.

She grabbed the pen and paper, she started scribbling and writing:

 **I'm not telling you to stay,**

 **I'm not telling you to go away...**

 **You think you know me well**

 **But my words don't seem to ring a bell...**

 **As you drifted away from me**

 **I slowly started to see**

 **That we are truly not meant to be**

 **Reason why I'm setting you free...**

Cindy quietly straightened herself up and went out of the crossover. There was no one in sight, she walked a few metres and entered her own car.

She went home alone, as Jimmy slowly woke up.


End file.
